Never fall for the Drummer
by Abominor Aquilus
Summary: In the midst of a woodwind-brass war, two souls from different sides meet and all hell breaks loose.
1. I Tried So Hard And Got So Far

Never Fall for the Drummer 

There once was a girl named Seana. Seana was the second best flute in her middle school band. She had an okay life, with the occasional spat with her parents. She had lots of friends, but she wasn't that popular. Her life was fine, hanging with friends, catching the latest gossip and ridaculing the lower brass in band. Yep, she liked her life, that is until the inevitable happened. 

She fell in love with the drummer. He was perfect, well at least in her eyes. 

Yes, I know what your thinking, thats a good thing right? WRONG. Her life suddenly revolved around band twice a week. And how was she supposed to play her flute solo while staring at him? 

Okay. lets explain something. Cross section relationships in band were frowned upon. If you're going to go out with some one in band, stay in your own section, or at least within your own instrament type. This was because of an ongoing war between the woodwinds(piccolo, flute, clarinet, alto, tenor) and the brass(trumpet, trombone, french horn, baritone, tuba). The xylaphone player went with the woodwinds and the drummers went with the brass. Even though the band was divided, they still managed to play in their excellent fashion, winning awards everywhere they went. But little did their conducter knwo, a secret war was being fought. The drummers would have their drumsticks stolen from them by the courageos clarinets. The trumpets would find their valves filled with honey, cortesy of the flutes. But the brass had a few more tricks up their sleeves. The saxes learned to carry five extra reeds with them, because the naughty baritones would either steal or break them. The flutes, who sat near the trombones would always find spit in their hair, thank to those long reaching slides the trombones posess. But enough about the war. 

The drummers major's name was Mitch and Seana loved him. It wasn't just a school girl crush either, it was real. He liked her too, but didn't admit it, because they were on different sides. 

Now Bailey, another flute, somehow figured out that Seana liked Mitch. Bailey was getting pretty tired of the war. See, she, being the section head, was subject to the brass' awful pranks. 

So Bailey told Mitch that Seana like him. He was flattered and really liked her back, but what was he supposed to do? They were at war! 

Later on, they met in the parking lot. They didn't talk, but just started kissing. 

"I really like you."said Mitch. 

"No really?" asked Seana, who was quite gifted in sarcasm. 

"Yeah really" was the reply as he leaned in for another kiss. 

They didn't notice a dark figure with a trumpet case, watching them from the shadows. 

A/N: If you haven't guessed, I'm Seana and my awesome bf is Mitch. I just took our relationship and added a war! Hey, why not?? r&r!! 


	2. But In The End, It Doesn't Even Matter

The trumpet's name was James Downer, the section head and the most annoying, egotistical trumpet in band. Now, being a trumpet, he felt it necessary to let the whole brass section know. By the next day, the whole band knew. 

The woodwinds confronted Seana. Brandi and Bailey were the only ones standing by her. The rest of them were harping on her so much. Here are some samples: 

"A Brass supporter?" Screamed Kat, a grade six who has a way to big of an ego. "What the hell are you doing?" 

"Stay away from him!" warned Jenn, "He's trouble." 

"Oh, come on, guys." said Seana, "You don't even know him!" 

"And we don't want to!" Danielle said snootitly, "Get it through your head! He's a BRASS!" 

"Point being?" shot back Seana. "God, I am so sick of this!" 

"Yeah, and maybe we're sick of you!" shouted Sarah, a clarinet. 

"Yeah, you're right." mused Danielle. "If we hear one more word about you and that drummer, you're out of our section, permenetly!!" 

And with that, they all left. Mean while, Mitch was having the same problems with the brass. 

"Yo man," said Will, a trombone, "Yeah, we know she's hot and all, but what happened to your sense of loyalty? She's a woodwind!! Worse, she's a flute!! Flutes are the worse of the woodwinds!!" 

"Guys, lay off her, please?" mumbled Mitch 

"C'mon man, she's not worth it, she probably don't even like you." said Jerome, a snotty french horn. 

"From what I saw in the parking lot," smirked James, "she likes him a lot and it's serious." 

"No way!" protested Ricky, another french horn, "Dude, if you're going to hook up with a woodwind, consider yourself out of our section, out of the band!" 

"Hey, come on! There's no need for that! And besides, who's gonna drum? I'm the best you got." was his reply. 

Everyone pointed to the second best drummer in band, you guessed it, Ricky! 

So the band was facing losing their best flute and drummer, all over some silly argument. What were they to do? 

A/N:Yes there is some all around intsterment bashing in this one. Please do not take offense. I even bashed the flutes! I used real names for this, so if you dont like what u see, tough, its the truth. 


	3. I Had To Fall , To Lose It All

Danielle called up the trumpet section head and asked for a meeting with the brass side. The conditions were: No Pranks and No War. 

They met in the band room, a positon of power for all. There was only one thing on their agenda. Seana and Mitch. 

The woodwinds took near the windows, which was where they played and the brass had the other side of the room, near the drum set. The section heads came forward and sat in the middle, no-man's land. It was James Downer that talked first. 

"What do you want? You called this meeting." 

"We're worried about the Seana/Mitch situation. We told Seana that she can't see him, if she wants to stay on band." stated Victor, clarinet section head. 

"We told Mitch the same thing." told Will. 

"Yeah after you said she was hot!" mocked Jerome 

"Ooh, you are sooo dead!" Will got up and started to walk over to Jerome. 

"Guys please!"Shouted Nikki, a flute, "can we please get back to the matter at hand?" 

"Huh?" they both said. 

"Seana and Mitch?" prodded Sarah. 

"Right" said Will and sat back down. 

"They can't be together, though." It's just wrong."started Ricky. "A woodwind has never dated a brass before, never!!" 

"Why not?"came the meek reply of a seventh grade flute, who had no power at all. 

"No Way!" Shouted Ricky, "They either stay away from each other, or get kicked out." 

"Fine with me." said Danielle smugly. "Shake on it?" 

"Sure." agreed Ricky. 

Wow!! The two sides actually agreed on something!! 

Later on Danielle called Seana. 

"Seana, we've decided." she said, "the brass agree. You stay with Mitch and your spot in band is gone. As in permenatly gone! got it?" 

"God, why are you such a bitch?" Seana said angrily, "You cant do this! It's not fair." 

"Watch me!" 

"Oh, come on Danielle!" Seana wailed. 

"No!" 

"Fine. I love Mitch! You can't kick me out, I quit!!!" 

At the same time, Ricky was on the phone with Mitch. 

"Hey Mitch." he started, "We've talked with the woodwinds and they agree, you can't see Seana any more!" 

"Why not?" Mitch asked with an angry edge to his voice. 

"She's a flute" ricky said, acting like that explained everything. 

"I know that dumbass! Now if your saying I can't see Seana just because of some stupid section war..." 

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Oh and it wasn't so stupid when you were cracking the tenors reeds was it?" 

"That's besides the point. I love Seana, and I don't care about this war. Fuck you all, I quit." 

Uh, oh!! What's gonna happen now? And with that competition coming up! How will the band manage without their drummer or best flute?? 

A/N:yet again, no offense to anybody. Espeshally the real Danielle. She's really nice. I'm sorry I had to make her act like a bitch! r&r 


	4. I've Put My Trust In You

Life went on as asual. Seana and Mitch were still seeing wach other and having a great time. They had more free time now. No more early morning practices! 

The band however, was a different story... 

Ricky, who had tried so hard to get Mitch kicked out so he could be drummer, cracked under pressure and could hardly play. And when the drummer messes up, the whole band messes up. The flute section was going down hill. Seana had done most of the extremly hard solos, and the other flutes had no clue how to play them. 

There was a big competition coming up, against their rival school, Cardinal Heights. 

On the day of the competition, it was raining horribly. Cardinal played first and rocked. 

When BMS played their first song, Tequila, the drummer, Ricky, messed up and then the whole thing fell apart. During Bluesville, Danielle messed up Seana's old solos horribly, making the clarinets mess up. All in all, they sucked shit. 

It was clear they needed Mitch and Seana back. Ricky called a meeting in the band room again. 

"I admit it." Ricky said, his head bowed. "We need Mitch back." 

"What about Seana?" said Danielle glumly, "We her back aswell." 

"But how are we going to get them back?" asked Jerome. 

"Well, they want to stay together right?" pointed out Sarah, "We'll just give them what they want." 

"But..."stuttered Ricky. 

"But..."stammered Danielle. 

"Will you two stop!?" shouted Dimitri, a baritone, "Stop the stupid war! Does it really matter whether the brass or woodwinds are better? No! Fix your differences and get our best drummer and best flute back!" 

"For once a agree with a brass." said Sarah, smiling at Dimitri. He smiled back. 

Ricky and Danielle were still eying eachother with a ditrusting look their eyes. 

"Guys come on!" pleaded Will. "Does it really matter? All that matters is that this band rocks, and with this war and without them, it doesn't. Get over your differences." 

Danielle hesitated, then held out her hand to Ricky. "Friends?" she asked. 

He looked at her hand, hesitated, then grasped it and said "Friends." 

The whole band cheered. It was finally over! 

A/N:There will be another chap, maybe another. r&r please!! Join the WAIB!!! 


	5. Pushed As Far As I Can Go

Hi everyone. The only reason I'm posting this is to tell you that I will not be continueing this piece. 

You wanna know why? 'CAUSE MITCH IS A LOSER!!! Okay get this. He calls me up, and says he's dumping me 'cause he's "not boyfriend material." 

Then i call my friend Ava, and she calls him and he tells her that he dumped me because his popular friends told him that I was going to dump him the next day. And I wasn't! Can you believe that? God I hate them. 

Then Ava talks to him the next day and THIS TIME he says that he didn't want to hurt me anymore, which is bullshit because what did he think dumping me was going to do, make me happy? 

Then, a few dayz later, my friend Kathy and I called him up. I was on the other line and he had no clue I was there. he said that he never liked me, and he never wanted to go out with me. 

So what do we have here? Four different excuses! Wow! 

New topic 

Has anyone else noticed that all the fics about the WAIB are gone! WHICH BRASS REPORTED THEM?!?!? 

Sorry about my little rant, see ya!! 


End file.
